Image
by Rason
Summary: Bella Swan is America's Sweetheart. Edward Masen is a photographer for Maxim. Bella's publicist wants her to sex up her image in order to break from her good girl persona. In comes the sexy photographer that not only changes her image, but also her life.
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary:

_Bella Swan is America's Sweetheart. Edward Masen is a photographer for Maxim. Bella's publicist wants her to sex up her image in order to break from her good girl persona. In comes the sexy photographer that not only changes her image, but also her life._

**This is the one shot I entered into the Looking Through the Lens Anon Contest. I'm happy to say I won Judges Favorite and 3rd place. **

**Huge, MEGA thanks to my AMAZING betas, MaggieCullen and theswandive. I owe them my soul, or what's left of it anyway. **

**As always, SM owns all, but I own this plot.**

* * *

A loud beeping sound awoke me from my slumber and the amazing dream I had been thoroughly enjoying - a dream I would be more than happy to turn into reality. I don't know who the starring male was, but damn, dude was packing.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Refusing to open my eyes, I sleepily reached my arm out in search of the offensive alarm. Why does it always go off right before you get off in your dreams?

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

My hand groped around my bedside table, but I couldn't find the annoying piece of junk. Son of a bitch, I was going to have to open my eyes and look. I slowly opened my left eye and squinted around my room, noticing it was still dark outside. Lovely. I quickly found the alarm clock and slapped my hand over the snooze button. A few more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt. I had been sleeping so soundly for once. Why was it that I had to get up at the ass crack of dawn on the one morning I would rather sleep until noon? No, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything at all. I snuggled back into my bed and hugged my pillow tightly, allowing myself to drift back into dormancy.

Not even two minutes later my Blackberry started to ring. Fuck. My. Life.

"I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here," the phone rang out loudly in the otherwise silent room, making the ringtone seem much louder than it was, and jolting me abruptly from my snooze. I'm sure most people would be surprised by my choice of ringtone, but the simple fact of the matter was I loved that song.

Actually, let me rephrase that, normally, I loved that song. At the moment, not so much.

I reached out again to the bedside table and snatched it up quickly. I peered at the caller ID as I blew a stray hair out of my face. Of course, only Rosalie would be calling this early.

"Hello," I mumbled into the phone, still deathly tired. Maybe I shouldn't have had those cosmos last night, after all.

"Is your ass up yet, Bella? It better be, because you cannot be late today," Rose exclaimed.

"I'm up. I'm up," I groaned as I rolled over and hauled my ass out of the warmth of my bed.

"You are such a lying piece of shit. If you were up then why did I just hear your bed creak?"

"I'm getting up now. Better?"

"Get ready, sweet cheeks, Masen is expecting you in two hours. I'll meet you there. _Don't_ be late."

"Yes, boss hog," I said, sarcastically.

"Very funny, twatwaffle," Rose replied as she hung up. I collapsed back onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Rose was a phenomenal publicist, albeit a demanding one. If it weren't for her, my career wouldn't be half what it was. She'd been with me since I first entered into the grueling entertainment industry when I was fifteen years old. It was Rose that made _Isabella Swan_ a household name.

I was thankful for the way I started out, starring in my own television show which eventually lead to movie roles. Believe it or not, I was never very outgoing or daring, so the wholesome/girl next door/teen idol image that I portrayed suited me quite well. Until now, that is.

Being a twenty-two year old woman, it was time to bust out of the Disney box.

The thing is, to my fans, I'm the sweet, innocent girl they watch everyday on TV, however, in reality, I'm far from innocent. I couldn't act like a virginal teenybopper forever, and I definitely didn't want to continue with that facade. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I go out whoring it up with every guy out there. No, I don't sleep around, but I'm not the virgin my fans believe me to be.

Two men, I've only slept with two men in my life. One of those being my long-time boyfriend, Michael. Well, ex-boyfriend, I should say, seeing how we broke up last week after I caught him getting jiggy with his housekeeper. Yeah, lovely, I know. The other man? I'm not so sure I want to talk about that one. Lets just say he was only out for one thing, and he got it - my virginity when I was sixteen. But I'm not bitter about it or anything.

I'm being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell.

With a heavy sigh, I stood up and made my way into the bathroom to shower. One thing about going on a photo shoot, was I didn't have to spend a shitload of time getting ready before leaving, because once I arrived on set they would force "their people" on me, hair, makeup and wardrobe. Today, all I needed to do was shower. Thankfully, my noochie was waxed the day before. There was no way in hell I was getting into a bikini, or lingerie or what other monstrosity they had planned for me today, with a furry pooninator.

Okay, yeah, so I'm a freak that calls her vagina a million different names. Rose and I have spent countless hours coming up with the funniest names to refer to it, such as the free penis parking lot, the cockpit, the salami garage, the purple people penis eater, and the cum dump. I could go on and on, but I won't.

Once I was out of the shower, I threw on a comfortable pair of sweats and a hoodie and slipped on my shoes. When I felt somewhat presentable, I went to the garage and jumped into my Audi TT and took off towards Edward Masen's studio, EMI.

I didn't know much about Masen, other than the fact that he was a photographer for Maxim Magazine and that I would basically be spending several hours - naked - with him and his crew. I pictured him as an older, balding man that chased the ladies around in his spare time. Yes, something to look forward too, indeed.

This was all part of Rose's plan to leave the old Isabella behind and welcome the new, sexy, sophisticated Isabella to the big girl's club. She was constantly telling me that 'image is everything' and that I needed to change my image if I intended to further my career.

To say I was a little worried would be an understatement.

I pulled into the parking lot, right on time, mind you, and immediately saw Rose leaning against her BMW with Starbucks in hand. I parked next to her and stepped out as she held a cup out to me.

"Nonfat, sugar free, Carmel Mocha?" I asked, eagerly.

"What else," she replied with a smirk as she brushed her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "And it's caramel, not carmel. Freak."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, ignoring her jab at my vocabulary, because it's carmel.

"You're welcome. Now, here's the deal: you do everything they ask of you today. If that means being completely naked and showing your Indiana Bones and the Temple of Poon to everyone in the room, then do it. Got it?"

"Got it. Although, you will hear about it later. Neither my Indiana Bones nor my Temple of Poon like to be on display for all to see."

"Think of it this way, you either do this and it leads to a career of high profile gigs with sexy male co-stars that you'd like to hit it with, or you don't and you get to make the sequels to your latest tween flick, _Vampires in Love_, with Efron."

"Fine, you win. I'll behave."

"Good. Now let's get in there and get you naked."

We walked into the building and was immediately greeted by a short woman. No, short was an understatement. I would go more with oompa loompa, minus the orange skin. She had dark hair that stuck out in every direction possible. It was an ill-sorted hairstyle for a female, but oddly, it worked for her.

"Hi, welcome to EMI. I'm Alice, and I'll be assisting you today, Ms. Swan," she said, joyfully while extending her hand to shake my own. I took her hand and she gave it a firm, fierce shake, making me stumble forward a little. When she released me, I had to flex my fingers - girl was stronger than she looked.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. This is my publicist and dear friend, Rosalie Hale," I said, gesturing to Rose. They briefly made nice, then Alice led us beyond the lobby area into the dressing room where there were racks upon racks of scanty clothing.

"Is this all for me?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, it is. Aren't they beautiful?" Alice replied as she brushed her fingertips over what I believe was suppose to be a shirt. Or maybe it was a headband, or possibly a sock. I don't know.

"Holy Testicle Tuesday," I muttered. Seriously, home girl was going to look all lady of the evening once they were finished with me. I truly hoped Rose knew what she was getting me into.

After my mini freak-out over my wardrobe, Alice led me in to the torture chamber for hair and makeup. By the time they were done, I looked like I had just crawled out of bed. Seriously, it took nearly two hours to make me look like I did four hours ago when I actually did just crawl out of bed. Jesus, this shit was confusing.

Rose called it the "freshly fucked look minus the fucking," which I didn't care for, because, really, you should never omit the fucking, in my humble opinion.

After I was all sexed up, I removed my clothing and pulled on a thick white robe, then was led into a large room that had various backdrops and props. In a large white area, there was a beautiful wrought iron, canopy bed covered in white linens. Netting flowed elegantly from the canopy at each corner. It made me want to climb in and go back to sleep. Just thinking about sleep caused a involuntary, very un-lady like, yawn to escape. I tried to stifle it with my hand. I'm _sure_ it looked pretty.

"Wow," Rose muttered.

"I know," I simply replied.

We heard a door open and close loudly behind us, so I spun around and my eyes met the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon. He was tall, with a mop of messy bronze colored hair, and his muscles were accentuated in his tightly fitting black t-shirt, which seemed to be speckled with areas of dark, like it was wet. His dark wash jeans hug low on his hips as he gracefully walked across the room to where Alice was standing, approximately twenty feet away from Rose and me.

He had yet to look in our direction, which was probably a good thing, because I'm sure I looked like an idiot. Rose actually reached over and pushed my mouth closed with a little nudge under my chin with her hand.

Just as Rose removed her hand from my chin, he glanced in our direction, a mesmerizing, crooked smile overcoming his god-like face. It looked like he hadn't shaven in a couple days, as he appeared a little scruffy, which only improved his looks. He looked directly at me, and I gasped aloud when I saw his green eyes. They were so deep and full of emotion, I was practically able to see his soul. When he and Alice began to walk in our direction, I felt my heart rate pick up dramatically and my cheeks begin to burn. I instantly wondered who Mr. Man-God was and why he made me react in such a way.

He stopped in front of me and extended his hand.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said while looking me directly in the eye. His voice was deep and sexy and made me turn into a steaming puddle of Bellagoo.

I momentarily forgot my name.

There was no way this was Edward Masen, just no way. He was supposed to be a smelly old man, not someone that couldn't have been much older than myself. Mr. McHottiebody was the photographer? He was the one that was going to have me remove my clothing so he could take pictures of my nakedness? Yes, please, and thank you.

A look of concern flitted across his features after a moment and I realized he was expecting a reply, or something, _anything_, from me. I swiftly took his hand and he squeezed mine in return. I felt a strange tingle shoot up my arm when our skin made contact.

"Um, Hi, Mr. Masen. It's nice to meet you, too. Please, call me Bella," I said, nervously.

His smile returned, and I swear, I saw his teeth sparkle and heard a 'ting' when they did.

"Alright, I'll call you Bella, but only if you call me Edward," he said. I must have been mistaken, but he sounded a little flirtatious.

"Okay, Edward," I squeaked out. Rose, who had been standing at my side, poked me in the ass cheek with her finger. I heard her snicker, so I turned my head in her direction to glare at her. She knew exactly what Mr. Makamedrool was doing to me.

"Let's get started, shall we? We'll begin in the high key area," he said, gesturing with his hand. I had no idea what high key was, but I turned my head in the direction he was indicating, noticing it was the large white area.

Oh. My. WOW. He wanted me on the bed. I began to walk in that direction, but before I could go more than five feet, I tripped, on air. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall, but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes and realized Edward had caught me, his arm snaking around my waist, gripping me tightly.

"Careful there," he said with amusement.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz," I muttered, apologetically.

"No blood, no foul," he replied with a chuckle.

We continued to walk toward the bed and he began to tell me what the plans were for the day.

"We'll start inside here, on the bed, and then we will do a few more things inside the studio before heading outside to the lake. It's started to rain, but I think it will make for some interesting shots. You don't mind getting wet, do you?"

"Um, no, I guess not."

"Good. I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine, Bella." When he said my name, my stomach did funky things I couldn't quite explain. "First, I'm going to have you remove your robe and get on the bed."

"But I don't have anything on under this," I said, panicky, my eyes widened fear. I was such a chicken shit.

"I know. Don't worry, you will be completely covered. Alice will help you strategically place the sheets around you and nothing will show. I promise, Bella, I'll take care of you."

"Okay," I squeaked.

"I'll be over there while you get situated," Edward said as he pointed to the other side of the room.

"Okay," I squeaked, again. What was with all the squeaking?

He walked off just as Alice skipped over.

"Alright, Bella, let's get you on the bed and ready for Edward," she said, and my mind immediately went to dirty places. Get ready for Edward? I'm down with that even though it seems I can't even act human around the man.

I glanced around the room and noticed there were several people around, mostly men, watching me. I felt my skin heat up and I knew I was blushing all over. I had never been naked around so many people before. I glanced over at Rose, needing some reassurance. She smiled at me and nodded her head before turning around and yelling out to the room full of people.

"Avert your eyes, people, or I'll kick you in your sperm shooter," she bellowed. Instantly, every pair of eyes faced the opposite direction. God, I loved Rose and her bitchiness.

I brought my hands up and untied the robe, letting it fall to the floor at my feet. I felt vulnerable, but also powerful at the same time. I crawled onto the bed and looked over at Alice for direction.

"Get in the middle up close to the headboard. Feet about shoulder width apart, bend your knees a little and spread your legs, then lean over them slightly. I'll drape the sheets between your legs and you'll hold it up against your breasts, okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head in understanding and did as she asked. She grabbed the sheet and draped it over my nude body and I clung to it as if my life depended on it. By then, Edward had made his way back over to us.

Alice looked at him and smiled. "All ready for you. I'll be over with Rose," she said, then walked away.

"See, what did I tell you? No one will see anything," he said.

"Are you sure my poody tat isn't showing?" I asked, looking down.

"Did you just call your pussy a poody tat?" he asked with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Um, yeah, I did. Would you prefer that I call it the spasm chasm? Or how about the fun hatch?" Why I always resorted to vagina humor, I had no idea, but Edward was full out laughing now.

"You're a unique one, that's for sure. I never would have pegged you for a comedian."

"I'm only funny when we're on the topic of vaginas. If we're referring to the penis or any other non-female organ, I suck. Oh, wait, that didn't come out right. I don't mean that I suck...you know...I meant, I'm not usually funny when it comes to other...things. Oh, God, Bella, shut the fuck up," I said, humiliated, palming my face with my hands. Could this getting any more embarrassing?

Edward just stood there laughing for what seemed like forever, and I can only assume my face had hit a shade of red that had yet to be seen by humans.

"You're a riot, Bella. I like you. We're going to have a lot of fun today, I can tell," he said between gasping breaths and chuckles.

Just then a blonde haired man walked up to Edward and handed him a large camera that had a strange box on top with an antenna.

"Thanks, James," he said to the man before looking back at me. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Good," he said as he started to walk away. He took a few steps and paused, looking back at me over his shoulder. "And Bella? You look beautiful."

I have to admit, after the initial mortification was out of the way, it wasn't quite so bad. As time went by, I began to feel more comfortable and less insecure. Edward continued to compliment me, telling me I was amazing or that I was stunning. I couldn't help but smile at each admiration. After a while, I was certain he was flirting with me.

After we were finished on the bed, Alice had me change into a bustier and thong that had skulls covering them. A lacy garter belt and thigh high stockings completed the ensemble. Or so I thought, before Alice handed me a black riding crop. It looked like we were getting BDSM freaky today. I wasn't complaining, because the bustier made my boobs look fantastic.

Several more wardrobe changes later, Edward declared we were finished with the indoor shoot. Alice ushered me back to wardrobe to change, handing me a white tank top and a simple pair of white panties.

"This is all I'm wearing outside?" I asked.

"Yep, it is. When you're done, put the robe on over it and these slippers" she said with a smile before leaving me to change. I did as instructed and walked back out to the studio.

"It's still raining outside, James, so can you grab the rain gear for the equipment? Also, instead of dragging the generators and everything else out there, we'll just do some off camera flash. Grab the softboxes and external flashes and I'll use Pocket Wizards to trigger them," Edward said, but it sounded like a foreign language to me.

"What lenses would you like?" James questioned.

"A variety, but bring a 24 and a fisheye. Also, bring a 300 while you're at it. I may have her get in the lake."

"I'm on it," James answered and shuffled away, but not before he gave me a strange look. I felt a chill inch up my spine as he glared at me. He was a creepy fella.

"_In_ the lake?" I asked, shocked, looking back at Edward.

"Ah, Bella, I thought you said you didn't mind getting wet," he teased.

"I thought you meant the rain. I'll have you know, I'm a really shitty swimmer."

"Would I let a beautiful woman such as yourself drown? Not a chance."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You do just that, gorgeous."

A short while later, everything was set up near the lake. It was beautiful, despite the gray skies and rain. I quickly realized, however, that I was giving everyone a show. The rain had made me into an instant wet t-shirt model, my nipples hardening under the chill, on view for all to see. Just wonderful. I caught James staring at my chest on more than one occasion. Edward, however, remained professional. He didn't peek once, unless it was while he was looking through the lens, which was entirely plausible, but when the camera was away from his face, his green eyes only met my brown ones.

Edward first had me standing on the shore, near the water. Then he had me on my knees and then laying on my side, still at the water's edge. Finally, he uttered the words I was dreading to hear, but I knew Rose would kick my ass if I didn't comply.

"Alright, Bella, in the water you get. I want you about waist deep, then I want you to squat down and immerse yourself to your neck, tip your head back and get your hair wet, then stand back up," Edward requested.

I glared at him.

"What?" he asked, faking innocence with wide eyes.

"You do realize what will happen to my shirt if I soak it like that, right?" I asked, looking down at the almost see-through white shirt. Hello nipples, you're about to be center stage.

Edward handed the camera to James and walked over to me. When he was right in front of me, he placed his hands on my hips and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. His warm thumbs rubbed small circles over the exposed skin between my shirt and panties. It felt incredibly intimate and goose bumps erupted over my flesh as his heated breath fanned over my neck. His intoxicating scent washed over me. He smelled wonderful, like a honey, lilac and sun-flavored scent. It was a very peculiar fragrance, but it was wonderful, nonetheless.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your body, Bella. You are an extraordinarily breathtaking woman. Like I said before, I'll take care of you. Trust me, Bella. I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with," he whispered. He pulled back after a moment to look into my eyes. His face was so close to mine, our noses nearly touched. He stayed there for several moments, his eyes burning into mine.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked softly.

"I trust you, Edward," I replied, breathlessly.

"So beautiful," he whispered again. He let go of my hips and took a step back and smiled his devastatingly charming, crooked smile. "It'll be fine, Bella."

"Okay," I said, and turned toward the lake. As I walked, I realized Edward was the most dangerous man I'd ever met. With a simple look and a crooked smile, he could render me completely speechless and convince me to do anything.

That man was nothing but trouble.

The water was freezing. My body instantly reacted to the cold, and I started to shiver. Christ, I hoped my nipples didn't fall off. I felt mud squishing between my toes and cringed. I hated being dirty in a non-sexual way.

Noticing my discomfort, Edward stated, "You won't be in there long. I'll make it quick."

When the water was at waist level, I stopped and turned around to face everyone on the shore. I didn't realize how far I had traveled into the lake but everyone appeared far away. I looked around at my immediate surroundings, hoping like hell a fish didn't decided to nibble on my ass.

Taking a deep breath, I emerged myself to my neck in the lake, tipping my head back to wet my hair, just as Edward had instructed. I closed my eyes and stood back up. I stood there for a moment, shaking my hair out, before chancing a glance at my drenched body. Yep, full nipple display. I was instantly thankful I was at such a distance to everyone. I gazed back over the water and saw Edward laying on the ground at the edge of the lake with a massive lens attached to his camera.

It had started to rain harder, but I was already soaked so it didn't matter to me. I closed my eyes again and tipped my head back, letting the rain bathe my face. I spread my arms out and brushed my hands along the top of the water. I stood there for a while, wondering what Edward wanted me to do.

"Alright, Bella, we're done. You can get out now," Edward yelled so I could hear him.

My eyes popped open and looked at him. "That's it?" I questioned.

"Yes, that's it. You were amazing."

I crossed my arms over my chest and made my way back toward the shore. Alice and Rose were waiting for me with towels and my robe. I eagerly put the robe on as Rose wrapped my hair in a towel.

Edward handed the camera off to James again, telling him to take it inside with the rest of the equipment, and walked over to me.

"That wasn't so horrible, now, was it?" he asked.

"No, I guess it wasn't," I said, my teeth chattering, audibly.

"We're all done now, so let's go back inside so you can warm up and change."

"Thank fuck for that," I exclaimed and Edward chuckled.

Once we were back inside, I made my way back to wardrobe so I could dry off and get some warm clothes on. I was still shivering, my teeth chattering so loudly I'm sure the sound could be heard in space. Rose followed behind me as I stepped in front of the mirror and let the robe drop to the floor. I gasped loudly when I caught my reflection.

"Dude, it looks like I don't have anything on. Jesus Christ, Rose, not only can you clearly see how my nipples are so hard they could cut glass, but you can also see through the panties. My picklesnapper was on display for all to see."

Rose laughed at me. "I know, that's why we wrapped you up as soon as we could. You gave all the guys a nice peep show. Everyone now knows you have a bare field of dreams. Can you imagine if you were sporting a forest?"

"That's just lovely. Ugh. Could this day get any more horrifical?" I asked, hiding my face in my hands.

"It wasn't so bad, was it? I think Edward has the hots for you. When he was talking to you earlier, it was fucking hot the way he was holding on to you, and when he walked back over to us, I swear I saw he was a little tight in the pants."

"Whatever, Rose. Edward doesn't like me. He is so far out of my league it's not even funny. I attract guys like Efron or the Jonas brothers, not sex gods like Masen. It's the price I paid for selling my soul to Disney seven years ago."

"I'm not so sure about that, fire crotch. I saw how he was checking you out," Rose said with a devilish smirk.

"He wasn't checking me out. He was doing his job," I replied, aggravated.

"Please, he was so checking you out. I have to admit, I didn't realize what a hot piece of ass you were until you were naked in a room full of horny men. Hell, I'd definitely do you. In fact let's get it on right now."

I started laughing the moment she started to lift my wet shirt up, swatting her hand away.

"Knock it off, hornball. I don't do trailer trash," I said between bouts of laughter.

Rose gasped and clutched her chest in mock anguish. "Ouch. That was harsh, Bella. But fine, no game of find the blow hole for you. Get changed and meet me outside, okay?"

Rose left and I quickly put the sweats I had worn earlier back on. I sighed contentedly as the warmth embraced me, slowly bringing my body temperature back to normal. I pulled the hoodie over my head and grabbed my brush from my bag, trying to make it submit, but it was impossible. I ended up pulling the soggy mess into a ponytail and saying fuck it. These people saw all I had to offer today, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be thinking about my hair when they saw me again.

I stepped back out into the studio area only to be met with Alice.

"Hey, Bella. Feel better?" she asked.

"Yes, much, thank you. Where's Rose?"

"She got a phone call a few minutes ago from her brother, so she had to leave. She told me to let you know and to tell you to call her," Alice said and I nodded my head in understanding. Rose and her brother, Jasper, were twins and extremely close. Anytime he called, she went running to him. It was very sweet and I longed for a relationship like that. Being an only child had it's disadvantages.

Edward soon made his way over to us, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he looked at me. He was a flirty guy, but there was simply no way he could be interested in someone like me. He was drop dead gorgeous and could probably have any woman he wanted. Why would he want the Disney girl?

"Thanks for your help today, lil sis," Edward said to Alice once he reached her side.

"She's your sister?" I asked, surprised, because they looked nothing alike.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm his sister. Although, I got all the looks. And personality," she teased and Edward shoved her shoulder, laughing.

"She only wishes she was a cool as me," Edward retorted, a gleam in his eye when he looked at his sister.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hang out and take your abuse, Edward, I have a hot date tonight."

"It better not be with that spunkbucket you were with the other night, Alice. You can do better than that."

"If you must know, yes, it _is_ with him. And there is nothing wrong with Tyler. He's been nothing but nice to me."

"Yeah, because he wants to get into your pants," Edward muttered. "Maybe I should introduce him to Emmett."

"You will do no such thing. You keep that mammoth friend of yours to yourself," Alice hissed.

"He's your friend, too, Alice, and he'd just be making sure the pimple-assed rectumhumper isn't taking advantage of you," Edward said.

"Real mature, Edward," Alice said before turning to me, Edward snickered behind her.

"It was so nice to meet you, Bella. I've been a fan of yours for a long time. You are just as sweet as I thought you would be. I hope we can hang out again sometime. I think we could be great friends," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Alice. I would love to get together sometime," I responded. I sincerely liked Alice. It was unfortunate that I didn't have many true friends. Most everyone I met either wanted me to hook them up with someone I knew or they wanted to use me for financial gain. I learned early on that you couldn't trust anyone in this industry.

I felt differently about Alice. Something told me she would be a good friend. I hoped I had the chance to find out.

"I'll get your number from Rose and call you soon, is that okay?"

"Sure, Alice."

"Great. I have to go now, though, but I'll be in touch soon," she said, hugging me again before she walked off.

Edward and I stood there and watched as she left. The silence between us was slightly uncomfortable even though our rapport seem to flow easily during the day. I looked around the room and noticed we were completely alone, realizing that was the reason for the uncertainty.

"You were wonderful today, Bella. I think the images are going to turn out brilliantly," he said after a moment.

"You really think so? I was so nervous, I'm sure that will show in the pictures."

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I mean, I'm sure they will look great, technically, but I think the subject will look less than desirable. To be honest, I'm not sure if this was one of Rose's best ideas."

"You don't see yourself clearly, you know. You are an extraordinarily beautiful woman, Bella. And if you don't believe that, follow me and I'll prove it to you," he said as he grabbed my hand, pulling me toward a door in the corner of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my office. I want to show you what we did today, prove to you how beautiful you are."

He opened the door and pulled me inside. I looked around and saw a few computers placed around the room. Several black and white canvas pictures adorned the walls around the space. They were all of people laughing. I recognized Alice immediately, however, the other people I didn't. They were beautiful, each picture showing how happy the person was.

"These are beautiful. Are they your family?" I inquired.

"Thanks. And yes, they're my family. My parents, Esme and Carlisle, and of course, you recognize my sister, Alice," Edward said as he came up behind me. "They're all beautiful in their own way, but I want to show you that you are just as beautiful. Come here."

He pulled me over to his desk and pulled up a chair so I could sit next to him. He opened his computer and started to scroll through pictures. I gasped when I realized they were all of me.

"No way," I muttered. It was impossible they were all of me. I was not that sexy.

"Yes way," Edward said with a chuckle.

The picture he was showing me now was one taken while I was in the lake. My face was turned skyward, and my arms were stretched out to my side as my fingertips played with the water. You could faintly make out my nipples under the wet shirt, but it wasn't so obvious that it would embarrass me for people to see. It was a beautiful picture. I just couldn't believe it was me.

"What did I say? Beautiful," Edward murmured, his voice husky, while he looked at me with blazing eyes. My breathing hitched and my pulse quickened as I gazed back at him. The atmosphere in the room changed, a charge lingered between us, practically crackling in the air. I shook my head, trying desperately to clear it.

"Do I get to see more?" I asked, weakly.

"You can see anything you want," he replied, in that same husky voice. He continued to gaze into my eyes for a few moments before turning back to the computer, showing more of the pictures he took. I had to admit, they were all amazing. No one had ever captured me the way Edward had. And I had a feeling I was referring to more than the pictures.

We sat there for a undetermined amount of time browsing through his work. It was all very captivating. After a while, he spoke.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Bella?"

"Sure," I answered.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, no hesitation in his voice. I laughed nervously, his confidence, slightly shocking.

"Um, no, I'm not."

"Really? I just thought, well, hell, I'm not sure what I thought, but with everything I've ever read or heard about you, it indicates you to be the wholesome, girl next door type."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to believe everything you read?" I teased.

"She did," he chuckled. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me, really. You are completely different than I thought you would be. Now I understand why you wanted to do this today."

"Rose thinks it's time for me to break out of my Disney shell. It's scary, but I have to agree. I can't keep doing what I'm doing forever," I said and Edward nodded his head in silent agreement.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" he blurted out. "If you don't mind me asking, that is," he added.

"No, it's alright. It's been a couple weeks. I just recently broke up with my boyfriend after I caught him with someone else."

"Seriously? He was with another woman when he had you? Was he brain damaged?"

I laughed. "Oh, it wasn't just some other woman. It was his housekeeper, who was in her late forties and didn't even speak English. Michael couldn't speak any foreign languages, so I have no idea how that one happened."

"That's kind of gross. I'm sorry though. He was an idiot."

"I have to agree with you there."

"If you were mine, Bella, I would never let you get away," he mumbled, the husky tone to his voice returning, and the electricity between us was back in an instant.

We gazed at each other, the intensity increasing with every passing second. My eyes were drawn to his mouth when I saw his tongue dart out to lick his lips. His eyes never left mine as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and began kissing him back.

I felt his hand reach to my hair and remove the ponytail before intertwining his fingers in the now dry locks. His mouth parted and I opened my mouth in return and he immediately deepened the kiss, his tongue reaching out to mingle with my own. His other hand reached up and cupped my face and his thumb began stroking my cheek. I moaned slightly, unable to stop the sound from bubbling up.

Edward was a phenomenal kisser.

He pulled back slightly after what seemed like hours and looked at me with hooded, lust filled eyes.

"Beautiful," he whispered before recapturing my mouth with his. I could kiss Edward forever. I was completely lost to him, my heart beating rapidly in my chest, goose bumps erupting over every inch of my skin. I allowed my hands to travel up to his hair, feeling the silky strands, and gripping them tightly.

I felt his hands on my hips, as he pulled me toward him. He lifted me easily and sat me sideways on his lap, never once breaking the kiss. I let my hands wander down his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt, making him moan in the process.

"God, Bella," he said as we parted to take a much needed breath. His lips then found my neck, and I angled my head to the side to give him better access. I moaned again, this time loudly, seeing how Edward's mouth wasn't muffling the noise.

I was incredibly turned on at that point and couldn't quite care about the hooker sounds that emanated from me. I had never known a man like Edward, just being near him caused my body to flood with desire. There was no denying that I wanted him, badly. I kissed him again.

I shifted my weight and felt the firmness in his jeans. Edward was hard, and all because of me.

I was the one to pull away this time. Observing his reaction as I lifted my hoodie over my head, I noticed his eyes darken further with lust. I leaned back in to kiss him again as his hands made their way up my body to cup my lace covered breasts.

We remained in that position, with me shirtless on his lap, for a while. He continued to kiss me passionately while exploring my body with his skillful hands.

I gasped slightly when I felt one of his hands grip me behind my knees and the other around my back as he stood. He began walking back out to the studio, placing tender kisses on my lips, my neck and my shoulder along the way.

He made his way over to the bed we had used earlier for pictures, and gently laid me down over the white linens. He broke the kiss and gazed intently into my eyes, his own eyes hooded with hunger.

The feelings Edward was causing to boil up inside me were quite overwhelming. I had never felt this way before. The unbridled passion I felt held an intensity that I didn't really understand. Michael and I were never like this and I had thought I was in love with him.

I realized that I really liked Edward. This may only be a physical bonding, but I hoped maybe he would be open to seeing me again.

"We don't have to do this, Bella," he said softly, as he kicked off his shoes. He reached over and removed mine as well.

"I want to. Please, don't stop," I answered. He nodded his head and crawled on the bed to hover over me, pressing his body to mine. He brought his mouth back to mine, kissing me deeply, massaging my tongue with his own.

His deft fingers reached around to my back and unclasped my bra and slowly slid the straps down my arms, removing it completely. He let his lips travel down my jaw to my neck, lingering there only for an instant before he continued down my chest and enveloping my left nipple in his mouth. Involuntarily, I cried out, causing Edward to chuckle.

"You like that, baby?" he asked as his lips proceeded to enclose over my other nipple.

"God, yes," I hissed.

I wrapped my fingers around the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up. I needed to feel his skin on mine. He pulled back from my breast to allow me to pull it over his head before he continued the sweet torture he was inflicting on me.

I felt his hands slide down my sides and start to pull down my pants. I lifted my hips, allowing him to remove them. He slid my panties down with them, and discarded them on the floor. Sitting back on his heels, he gazed at my naked body. He saw glimpses of me all day, but never had a full view like he did now. Oddly, I didn't feel insecure while he looked at me. It felt natural and that knowledge was slightly shocking.

"Exquisite," he murmured, as he ran his finger over my hip and trailed it inward. "I love that you are bare," he said as his finger grazed over the promise land. He leaned over, placing a kiss right above where his fingers were a moment before and I once again moaned like a hooker.

He spread my legs and looked up at me. "Has anyone ever done this?" he asked before swiping his tongue just above my clit.

I gasped and shook my head no as a mischievous smile came over his face.

"This will be fun then," he said before pressing his tongue against my clit, and running it upward.

I whimpered and saw stars.

"Jesus fucking Christ," I panted. I let my head fall back onto the bed and fisted the sheets in my hands. I felt his fingers tease my entrance and I closed my eyes tightly, letting myself get lost to the sensations he was creating. It felt so unbelievably good.

He gently pushed a finger inside of me and slowly started thrusting it in and out before adding a second finger. All the while, his mouth ravished my clit, wrapping his warm lips around the bud and sucking lightly.

Fuck stars. I was now seeing a quasar explode behind my eyelids.

The tingling in my stomach was building up rapidly as Edward continued to lavish my body. Before I knew it, I was falling over the precipice, crying out as the euphoria swept over me.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me," I heard Edward say, but it sounded distant. I was too lost in the waves of pleasure rocking through my body to hear anything clearly.

I felt like jell-o, unable to move. Edward crawled back up my body, running his lips and tongue over my skin as he went, and kissed me once he reached my mouth. He kissed me gently and sat back, looking me in the eye.

"Watching you cum was amazing. I think I want to see that again," he said.

"I'm not complaining," I replied weakly. He laughed and stood up. I sat up on my elbows, watching what he was doing.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it, he pulled out a foil packet and laid it beside me.

"We can stop," he began, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to stop, Edward. Please," I whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said with a smirk and his hands reached the front of his pants and unfastened the buttons of the fly, agonizingly slow. When they were undone, he pushed them to the floor.

Edward was going commando.

His cock sprung free and my eyes widened in response. Huge was an understatement. Colossal was more like it. Edward had a colossal cock. He was thick and long and I had no idea how he was going to fit.

"Holy fuck," I muttered. His face shot to mine as he was crawling back on the bed. He gave me another smirk. Yeah, he knew exactly what I was thinking.

He grabbed the condom and opened it with his teeth, all while keeping his eyes trained on mine. He was seriously the sexiest person I had ever met. His eyes remained on mine as he expertly rolled the condom on.

He positioned himself between my legs, and I felt the tip of his massive cock press against me before he started to push himself inside.

I inhaled sharply as I felt myself stretch to accommodate him. He continued to push slowly in, giving me time to adjust to his girth. When he was fully sheathed inside, he held still for a moment.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so tight," he groaned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please, Edward, please...," I begged.

He began to move, slowly pulling out and pushing in until our bodies touched once more. He kept up the excruciatingly slow pace and it nearly drove me to insanity. I whimpered when his thrusts began to quicken. I could already feel my second orgasm approaching.

Abruptly, he wrapped his arms around me and rolled so I was on top, my legs straddling his waist.

"You feel so good, baby. I want to watch you ride me," he said. Knowing that I would do anything he asked of me, I complied.

I sat up, resting my hands on his chest, and started to move, rising quickly and pushing back down. I brought my right leg forward and placed my foot on the bed near his shoulder, then proceeded to do the same with my left leg and I placed my left hand on his thigh, leaning back. This position causing his cock to hit my g-spot with every thrust. I palmed my breast with my other hand and rolled my nipple between my fingers. I heard Edward groan and I looked down at him, seeing that he was watching me intently.

I could feel myself getting close again, so I let my hand trail down my body until I reached my clit, and began to rub circles while I raised myself up and down over Edward. I closed my eyes, and let my head fall back as I continued to pleasure myself.

"Fuuuuuck," Edward moaned out. "Baby, you are so fucking hot. Please, let me take a picture. I don't want to ever forget this. Please," he asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, not knowing what to do or say. My mind was entirely too hazy with lust and pleasure to make a decision. His eyes were focused on where we were joined, where my fingers were rubbing over my sensitive flesh.

"Please, baby," Edward implored, looking up to my eyes.

I nodded my head, giving him permission. He was indeed a dangerous man, and I couldn't deny him anything. I closed my eyes, and let my head fall back once more and resumed my motions.

A moment later, I heard the click, click, click of a camera, but I didn't open my eyes. Where the camera came from, I had no idea, but the sound of the shutter plummeted me into a mind-blowing orgasm. I could hear more clicks as I rode the waves of blissful ecstasy that was washing over my entire being. I may have cried out, but I was so completely lost to the pleasure that I wasn't sure if I had or not.

As I started to come down from my high, I felt Edward shift under me, and I was suddenly on my back again. He began to thrust into me with force and I was on the verge of yet another climax.

As soon as I reached my third glorious peak, I heard Edward grunt loudly in my ear.

"Fuck, yes, baby," he moaned as he found his release with a final thrust of his hips. He collapsed on top of me, breathing hard and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

We both lay there panting, trying to regain control of our breath for several, long minutes. Edward raised up slightly and brought his mouth to mine, kissing me deeply, passionately, before rolling to his side and pulling me onto his chest.

"That has to be the most satisfying sexual experience of my life. Holy fuck," he muttered.

"Yes," I agreed.

We stayed in the bed for a long time, talking about nothing of consequence, just enjoying being in each other's arms. After a while, however, I needed to leave. I knew Rose would be looking for me. We both dressed slowly, not wanting our time together to end. Edward walked me out to my car and wrapped me in a tight embrace before pressing his lips to mine.

"Can I see you again, Bella?"

"I would really like that, Edward."

"Good," he said, as he captured my mouth in another kiss, his tongue mingling with mine. Eventually, he pulled away and opened the door to my car. I slid in the driver seat and looked back up at him.

"Goodbye, Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Goodbye, Edward," I said, as he shut the door. I started the car and drove away.

I kept the encounter between Edward and I to myself, not even telling Rose. As the weeks went by, I had yet to hear from him. I couldn't deny that it was upsetting. I liked Edward and wanted to see him again. Hell, I wouldn't mind a repeat of our sexcapades. I kind of missed his colossal cock and what it magically did to me.

When it was time for my Maxim issue to launch, Rose and I were invited to a pre-launch party. As we entered the venue, there were large pictures around the room of the images that Edward had taken of me that day. It was an odd feeling seeing my near naked body on display on the cover of a men's magazine.

Rose and I mingled for a while, talking to different industry leaders, before we spotted him.

Edward was sitting at a table on the other side of the room from the bar. He looked as gorgeous as he did when I met him, his hair tousled and looking sexier than ever. I froze in place, as I watched him. He had a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair sitting in his lap. His hand was resting on her ass, and her fingers were playing with his hair.

Feeling my gaze upon him, his eyes shot to mine. The look he gave me was intense, but he didn't smile or show any sign that he even knew me more than a simple acquaintance, even though I guess I wasn't much more than that. After a moment he looked back to the blonde and she leaned in and kissed him.

I felt my stomach lurch, and I quickly made my way to the bathroom. Rose held my hair as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

"Bella, you have to tell me what's going on here. I'm a little confused," she said.

"God, Rose, I've been so foolish."

"What do you mean?"

I looked up at her, tears forming in my eyes. How could I have been such an idiot.

"I did something really, really stupid," I whispered.

"What? What happened?"

"Oh, God, Rose. I slept with Edward."

"You did WHAT? When?"

"After the photo shoot. And I honestly thought he liked me, the way he treated me all day long, I thought he liked me. But seeing him out there with that girl in his lap, shows me he didn't. He didn't even acknowledge me. He just wanted a piece of ass," I sobbed.

Rose wrapped her arms around me, stroking my hair. "It's okay, Bella. Edward's an ass. Forget about him."

"Just get me out of here, please."

"Okay," she said, and she swiftly took me home.

According to Maxim, the issue was the fastest seller in the history of the magazine, flying off the shelves in record time. I had to admit, the pictures looked phenomenal, and I looked amazing in them. However, that wasn't the reason they were selling so quickly.

The day before the issue hit newsstands, other pictures made their debut. Pictures that I had forgotten about, pictures that were never meant to be seen by anyone. They were first released by Perez Hilton and spread across the internet like wildfire, burning everything to cinders in their path of destruction.

Yes, the pictures Edward took of me while having sex with him had become the biggest phenomenon since the Tommy Lee and Pamela Anderson sex tape. They were everywhere, being discussed by everyone.

'Disney Princess Loses Her Crown' was the headline of newspapers and gossip magazines across the globe.

Everything about my life was spiraling out of control and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I wanted to kill Edward Masen. I wanted to make him suffer for what he had done to me. I wanted to pretend it was all a terrible dream. I wanted to crawl in bed to never resurface.

Through it all, however, I realized that Rose had been right all along. She had told me a million times and it was only now that I truly believed her.

Image is everything.

* * *

**OMG! I KNOW! I'm such a BITCH! **

**Okay, here's the thing. I'm considering making this into a multi chapter story. That is, after I finish my other WIP, Finding Bella. But I'm not totally sure yet. So, if you liked the story, and want me to continue it, YOU GOTTA LET ME KNOW! Give me some review lovin' or even hatin', whatever works. **

**Edward may or may not be the jerkface asswipe this made him out to be. If you wanna know what happened, hit that little button down yonder there and review.**

**Now, go forth and REVIEW! =}**


	2. Chapter 2

**You all are awesome. I cannot believe my little one shot has had SO many reviews. WOW! Thank you all SO MUCH! As promised, here is EPOV of Chapter 1. **

**A MILLION thanks and porn points go to theswandive. She keeps me insane. And I love her dearly. **

**Make sure to read the A/N after the chappie for more info on the story.**

**SM owns Twilight. I own an empty Sonic cup that use to have sweet tea in it.**

* * *

Image EPOV

Today was going to be a long ass day. I could feel it. Normally, I loved my job. Being a photographer was something I had always wanted to be. It allowed me the opportunity to travel the world and see places I most likely wouldn't have on my own. Photographing beautiful women and celebrities made it that much better. I truly loved what I did for a living.

On my schedule this morning was a job for Dennis Publishing Company - the publishers of Maxim magazine. This is a gig I enjoy immensely. Emmett would say it's because I get to see boobies all day, but that really isn't it. Well, mostly anyway. Although, seeing said boobies is a nice perk of the job.

Perk. I laugh.

Listen to me, calling them boobies. I feel like I'm twelve. I've been hanging around Emmett for way too long.

The only difference about the agenda this day was going to be my subject matter. Normally, I photograph models or other high profile celebrities for Maxim. Today, however, I was going to be stuck with, as Alice liked to call her, Disney's power princess, Isabella Swan. This girl is the embodiment of Hannah Montana and Selena Gomez mixed together while on hefty doses of steroids. Any time I see a girl under the age of thirteen, she is sure to be sporting a shirt with Isabella's likeness on it. She's the goody-goody type, girl next door, a virgin prude.

Most of the women I photograph can't wait to remove their clothing for me. I've come to believe that most women in Hollywood are nothing more than overpaid whores. Not that I take advantage of that or anything. I never sleep with them, no matter how hard they try to get into my pants. Yes, I've been tempted, but I've never acted on my impulses.

Well, to be completely honest, I acted on those impulses once, but I won't go into that mess now. I do, however, enjoy the view while I'm with them. They give me a lot of material to use later if I find myself in need of a good visual - if you know what I mean.

What can I say? I am a man after all.

I had a feeling it would be like pulling teeth today with Isabella. I bet she's the type of girl that showers with clothes on because she thinks being naked is a sin. I can't deny that she has one tight body, even though you can't see it with the virginal clothes she wears. I bet no one has seen that body of hers since her mother was changing her diapers when she was a baby. Which is rather creepy when you think about it. Anyway, she's in for a rude awakening today, I'm sure.

I'll have her naked in no time.

As I was driving down the highway, I glanced at my watch for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last five minutes. Traffic was a bitch since it had started to rain, so I was going to be late. Being late pisses me off. I picked up my phone on the seat next to me and hit the speed dial that called Alice.

"Hellooo," Alice answered in her annoying sing-song sort of way.

"I'm going to be a few minutes late. The rain is making every driver on the road a complete incompetent bastard. Can you go ahead and get Isabella ready for me? I want to start with the high key area. Make sure she is completely nude. Everything you need should be in the changing room."

"Hello to you, too, big brother. I'll be sure to have her ready. She's already in hair and makeup right now. I think you're going to like her, Edward."

"Sure, Alice, whatever you say," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious, Edward. She's not what you thought she would be. She's really sweet and very funny. She's had everyone laughing all morning."

"I'll be there in twenty, Alice."

"Fine, ignore me, ass licker. But I mean it, you're going to love her."

"Bye, Alice," I said, exasperated, hanging up the phone. I normally didn't speak to her like that, unless I was in a terrible mood, which I happened to be in at the moment.

The rest of the drive was fairly uneventful and soon I was pulling into my reserved spot in front of EMI. I owned a 10,000 square foot indoor studio which included numerous photography areas and countless props for me to utilize. Not to mention the twenty-five acre outdoor studio that features a fourteen-acre man-made lake.

To say it was beautiful would be an understatement.

I worked my ass off to get this studio. Sure, my parents would have been more than happy to fork over the cash for me to start it up directly out of high school, but I wanted to earn it myself. After receiving my Bachelor's degree in fine arts with a photography emphasis, I decided to go for a Master's in business administration. After college, I traveled the world working for several other photographers, including world famous photographers such as Michael Muller, Jill Greenberg, and Patrick Demarchelier.

Needless to say, as a twenty-eight year old man, I had more experience than most photographers twice my age.

The rain picked up as I walked from my car to the main entrance. Shaking the water from my hair, I entered the lobby and continued on through the double doors that lead to the main studio.

I quickly found Alice and made my way toward her.

"Is everything in order, Alice?" I asked her, trying to mask the bad mood I was in. It was time to put on my game face. I was certain Isabella wouldn't relax if I let my grumpy-ass mood show in front of her.

"Yep, she's all set, and ready to go. Are you starting on the bed first?"

"I believe so."

"Be nice, Edward. She's a great person."

"What are you talking about, Alice? I'm always nice to clients," I huffed and turned away from her. My eyes instantly met a pair of large brown ones. I'm not sure what I was expecting, I mean, I had seen photos of Isabella Swan countless times, but I wasn't prepared for how beautiful she was in person. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as I walked toward her. Maybe this wouldn't be so miserable after all. The girl may be a prude, but fuck, she was hot.

"Hello, Ms. Swan, I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said holding my hand out to her. Her eyes glazed over and she didn't say or do anything. After a few moments, I began to wonder about her mental capacity. I suppose it was common for these celebs to be total dipshits.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, she blinked a few times and swiftly thrust her hand into mine, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Um, Hi, Mr. Masen. It's nice to meet you, too. Please, call me Bella," she said, timidly, causing my smile to return. Maybe she wasn't an airhead after all. She did, however, looked scared shitless. I inwardly snickered._ Oh, darling, you have no idea what I have planned for you today, _I thought.

"Alright, I'll call you Bella, but only if you call me Edward," I replied. I decided to lay on the charm for her. I had a feeling it would make things go more smoothly for us the rest of the day if she thought I was interested in her. I couldn't have her nervous all day.

I needed her to be comfortable. I needed her to be sexy. I needed her to create stiff dicks on all the men who saw the pictures I was about to take of her.

"Okay, Edward," she said in a high pitched voice. Yes, definitely nervous.

"Let's get started, shall we? We'll begin in the high key area," I said as I gestured to the bed that was positioned in the middle of the large, white space. She started to walk toward the bed, but before she was able to take more than a couple of steps, she tripped. On what, I have no idea. I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, preventing her from face planting on the floor. I'd rather not photograph someone with a broken nose and black eyes. The Photoshop work would be horrendous.

"Careful there," I said with amusement, because really, who is so clumsy that they trip over their own goddamned feet?

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz," she said, noticeably embarrassed.

"No blood, no foul," I said, laughing to myself at my lame joke.

I helped steady her on her feet and as I did so I got a whiff of her hair. She smelled fantastic, not like she had bathed in perfume like most of the women I met. Rather, she smelled natural, like a woman should smell.

It was actually pretty intoxicating.

I led her to the bed and had Alice assist her in getting positioned. I could tell she was beyond anxious and I wanted to put her at ease a bit. It had been my intention of calming her nerves when I made my way back over to the bed.

"See, what did I tell you? No one will see anything," I said.

"Are you sure my poody tat isn't showing?" she asked as she quickly looked down between her legs, making sure she was completely covered. Unfortunately, for me, she was.

"Did you just call your pussy a poody tat?" I asked with a laugh.

"Um, yeah, I did. Would you prefer that I call it the spasm chasm? Or how about the fun hatch?"

Apparently, Miss Prude wasn't as prude as I had originally thought. Or perhaps self deprecating vagina humor was how she copes with uncomfortable situations. I knew that technique well. Minus the vagina part, of course.

Regardless, Alice was right, she _was_ extremely funny. Who would've known?

"You're a unique one, that's for sure. I never would have pegged you for a comedian," I commented.

"I'm only funny when we're on the topic of vaginas. If we're referring to the penis or any other non-female organ, I suck. Oh, wait, that didn't come out right. I don't mean that I suck...you know...I meant, I'm not usually funny when it comes to other...things. Oh, God, Bella, shut the fuck up," she said as she covered her face with her hands. I could see the bright red of her cheeks peeking through between her fingers, obviously very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

However, hearing her say the words "penis" and "suck" in the same sentence made my mind go to very inappropriate places. For instance, watching her lips around my cock, and her cheeks hollowed out from the suction as her head bobbed up and down…

Dear God, why am I getting hard?

After James, my assistant, had handed me my Nikon, I asked her if she was ready. She looked scared to death, but I could tell she was a trooper and would suck it up and get the job done. When I started to walk away, I paused and looked back at her over my shoulder.

"And Bella? You look beautiful," I said, meaning every word of it. There was something about her, something very different than what I was used to. That something was highly attractive, and apparently highly arousing, seeing how I was still a little stiff in the pants.

The day went remarkably well. Bella turned out to be an excellent model. The images were going to turn out incredibility hot, I was positive.

When we made our way outside to the lake, it was still raining, but not terribly so. Bella didn't seem all that excited about going in the water. I could see the apprehension in her eyes, especially when I told to soak her self down.

"You do realize what will happen to my shirt if I soak it like that, right?" she questioned me, panic clear in her voice, the expression on her face one of sheer horror.

I turned and handed my camera to James and walked toward her. I stopped right in front of her and placed my hands on her hips, which seemed like a wise move until I did it. I had forgotten she was only wearing a pair of panties and a now wet, see-through tank top. My thumbs moved of their own accord, rubbing small circles on her exposed skin just above the waistband of her barely-there panties. Under my touch, I felt goose bumps emerge on her soft skin.

Fuck, I was getting hard again.

I did my best at convincing her of her beauty. I meant every word I uttered to her. She truly was beautiful. When I pulled back, we gazed into each others eyes for a few moments. My heart rate picked up dramatically, which was slightly unnerving. Clients never have quite that effect on me. It took all of my restraint not to lean in and press my lips to hers. The air around us seemed to change, like it was charged with electricity, a humming vibration that drew me to her.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" I whispered.

"I trust you, Edward," she replied, breathlessly.

"So beautiful," I said before I realized I had done so. I needed to get some distance, break the tension hovering in the air between us. We had an audience and if I let this little, whatever the fuck it was, continue between the two of us, things were going to get extremely awkward. I took a step back and forced a smile on my face. "It'll be fine, Bella."

I took several long, deep breaths as I walked away, desperately trying to get my mind, and my body in check. I grabbed my camera from James, ignoring the disgruntled glare he gave me, and turned around. Bella was slowly walking out into the lake. It was obvious to me that she was uncomfortable.

"You won't be in there long. I'll make it quick," I said loudly so she would hear me and hoping to ease her mind a bit. When she was waist deep, she submerged herself and stood back up.

I don't think I had intended to lay on the ground on the shore, but as soon as I looked through my lens, and saw how ineffectively Bella's shirt was covering her nipples, my knees got a little week, so I played it off as trying to get the right angle for the shot. I hope it worked.

Thankfully, it didn't take long, and before I knew it I was calling out to her and letting her know we were done. When she made her way out of the water, once again, my body started to react to her near see-through clothing. My heart rate elevated and the palms of my hands were sweaty. My pants? Definitely tighter.

What was it with this woman?

Once we were back inside, I quickly went to my office and uploaded the images to my computer. I must have lost myself for a while because I didn't hear Alice come in.

"Her boobs are showing in that one, Edward," she said from directly behind me, making me jump.

"Um, yeah, I guess they are. I'll delete that one," I said, hastily, closing the folder and turning to face my sister. Busted. I didn't even realize I had been staring at that particular image. But to my defense, Bella did have extraordinary boobs.

"Sooo? What do you think?" Alice asked after several awkwardly silent moments. I hated getting caught by her. It reminded me of when she walked in on me one day while I was doing the pork sword jiggle, if you know what I mean. I was fifteen years old. Lying on my bed. On _top_ of the blankets. She got an eye full that day, but apparently it hadn't taught her to knock first.

"About what?" I replied, still flustered at being caught ogling a client's body.

"About Bella, dipshit. What did I tell you? She's great."

"Yeah, she is. I mean, she did great today."

"Oh stop that, Edward. Don't give me your bullshit. I can see that you like her. You should ask her out."

"I don't like her, Alice." I said, exasperated. "Besides, I don't date clients."

"Isn't that how you met Tanya?" Alice asked with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, her toe tapping loudly on the hardwood floor.

"Don't remind me," I mumbled, rubbing a hand over my face. "That's the reason I don't date clients."

Alice sat down on the edge of my desk and looked at me. The expression on her face held something akin to pity.

"Bella isn't Tanya, Edward," she said, softly. "Tanya is just a cold-hearted, gold-digging, jealous bitch. I've always thought that. Hell, everyone always thought that. She doesn't have a nice bone in her anorexic body. She used you. Bella, however, is sweet and funny. She has her own money and career, and is everything you've been looking for in a woman. Ask. Her. Out."

"I'm not asking her out, Alice. She's a nice girl and all, but I don't like her in that way."

"Whatever, Edward," she said as she rolled her eyes, clearly stating she didn't believe a word I was saying. We both stood up and walked back out into the main part of the studio just as Rose, Bella's publicist, was emerging from the dressing room, her phone at her ear.

"I'll be there soon, Jasper," she said into the phone. "No, it's alright. We're basically done here. Bella's just getting dressed, so she'll be fine. See you in a few." Snapping the phone shut she looked up, meeting Alice's eye.

"Hey, can you do me a favor, Alice? Can you tell Bella I had to run? My brother needs me for something," Rose said.

"Sure thing. I hope everything's okay," Alice replied with concern.

"It's fine. Just tell Bella to call me later, okay?"

"I tell her as soon as I see her."

"Perfect," Rose said as she started for the door. She glanced back over her shoulder one last time and pointed at Alice. "You. Me. Drinks. Soon."

"Absolutely," Alice replied with joy, happy to have made a new friend in Rose.

Rose frightened me, to be honest. She was a hard ass, take no shit, kind of woman. The kind of woman that would repeatedly kick you in the balls until they forcefully detached themselves from your body and ran for cover just for looking at her the wrong way. I could see why she was so good at her job. She would do anything to make sure her client was treated right. No one in their right mind would doing anything worthy of Rose's wrath. That shit would be deadly.

Just then James walked by, shooting me a nasty glare. Deciding I'd had enough of his attitude for the day, I followed him.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem today?" I asked him, not liking his attitude one bit.

"It's nothing, boss. I'm just peachy," he replied, snidely, with a scowl on his face.

"Look, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt right now because it's been a long day. But you better have an attitude adjustment real soon."

"Yeah, sure thing, boss man," he said, just as superciliously as he turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"What the fuck?" I muttered to myself. I had no idea what crawled up his ass and died, but I didn't like it. Normally, James was a great assistant. I only hoped he was just having a bad day. If not, I was going to have to do some ball kicking of my own.

I took several deep breaths to calm myself. I still had a client in the building and I couldn't allow the anger I currently felt toward James to show. When I turned around I saw Bella, dressed in baggy sweats, talking to a smiling Alice.

After thanking my sister for her help, and perhaps harassing her a bit about the douche she was dating, she left. I hadn't even realized that everyone else had already left, too. Other than Bella, that is.

It was a slightly awkward moment, so I spit out the first thing on my mind.

"You were wonderful today, Bella. I think the images are going to turn out brilliantly," I said, knowingly. Honestly, I sort of couldn't wait to get back to the computer to maybe ogle them some more. Bella was beyond beautiful.

Of course, she didn't believe me, so I dragged her into my office to see for her self. When I opened the computer file and she saw the images, her reaction was quite humorous and made me laugh. But the laughter died quickly as something else took over.

I could feel that strange electricity crackle in the air between us and all I wanted to do was pull her to me and plunge my tongue down her throat. Luckily, she broke the haze that engulfed us and looked away, asking to see more images.

"You can see anything you want," I heard myself saying, but in my head I only saw her mouth wrapped around my cock once more. I felt like a hormonal teenager at the moment, but damn it all to hell, it would be nice for that smutty adventure to occur.

Instead, we sat there for a while browsing through more images of the day, and from other clients as well. Bella seemed to be thoroughly impressed with what she saw. It surprised me slightly that she didn't seem turned off by the plethora of naked women on my computer. Granted, I had taken all of the images myself, so technically, it wasn't really porn. Right? Still, it was nice to know she wasn't opposed to them.

That got me thinking, and several scenarios popped into my head. Being the curious bastard that I am, I decided to ask her some questions.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, honestly not sure what the answer would be. Before today I was certain the answer would be a wholehearted yes, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Um, no, I'm not," she said, timidly, an uneasy laugh escaping her lips.

"Really? I just thought, well, hell, I'm not sure what I thought, but with everything I've ever read or heard about you, it indicates you to be the wholesome, girl next door type."

"Didn't your mother teach you not to believe everything you read?" she said, with a smirk. Was she flirting with me?

Holy hell. And there goes my cock again.

What shocked me was the information she shared about her ex-boyfriend. I mean, seriously, what moron would fuck around with an old woman when he had someone hot like Bella? The dude was obviously half-baked. Who wants to fuck a wrinkled old snatch?

But of course, finding out that she wasn't a virgin only let my mind wander even more and before long I just acted. I couldn't take it any more, so I leaned in slowly and kissed her. I thanked all the holy beings from every religion I could think of when she started kissing me back.

Being the sucker for long hair that I am, I reached up and pulled the ponytail free, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. Inwardly I groaned as I fisted my hand into it.

Hoping she would allow me to go further, I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss. When she opened hers and I felt her tongue touch my own, I began stroking her cheek gently.

She moaned. Sweet baby Jesus on a pogo stick, she moaned.

I ended up pulling her into my lap, needing her to be closer. I was hard as hell, but I didn't care. Any friction would be welcomed. Any friction from Bella's ass would be heaven, nirvana, fucking Shangri-la.

The hormonal bastard inside of me was praying she would take it even further. I wasn't going to pressure her, though. If she wanted it, I'd let her have it.

Her hands were all over me and they made a moan-filled, "God, Bella," escape my mouth when our lips parted to catch our breath.

I made my way down to her neck because I had been tempted all day to run my tongue all over it, so I did just that, eliciting even more moaning from her. She was quite vocal and I really liked that. I began wondering how vocal she would be if I were to fuck her. Hard.

Just as that thought ran through my mind, she shifted in my lap and her ass rubbed up against my erection. _Come on, baby, do that shit again,_ I thought. From that moment on, the picture in my head wasn't of her mouth wrapped around my cock. It was of my cock buried balls deep inside of her as I had her bent over my desk.

So when she began to take her hoodie off and I nearly passed the fuck out. Her boobs were covered by a lacy bra and I couldn't wait until I could remove that thing. Sure, I had basically seen her boobs all day, but this was different. This was Bella offering them to me for the taking. And you better believe I jumped at that fucking chance. Like a seventeen year old boy, I reached my hands up and groped the ever loving shit out of her.

My hands were all over her. And damn, was it nice. I gave myself a mental high-five.

After what seemed like hours of making out, I couldn't take it any longer. My cock was about to bust through my jeans and there was no way I could get the images of fucking her out of my head.

I wanted to fuck her. I _needed_ to fuck her. That's all there was to it.

I quickly picked her up, causing her to gasp, and walked out toward the bed where only hours earlier I began photographing her. I figured it was a little more romantic than taking her from behind on my desk. I would have taken the quick fuck in my office, but I figured I had a better chance out on the bed.

"We don't have to do this, Bella," I said, giving her the chance to back out, but she wanted this as much as I did.

"I want to. Please, don't stop," she said, breathlessly. She was just as turned on as I was. The lustful look in her eye confirmed it. She definitely wanted it, so I would definitely give it to her.

I knew I was acting like a horny ass, but fuck, my body had taken over by that point. And although my head was trying to regain some measure of control, it just couldn't catch up no matter how hard it tried.

After I removed our shoes, I crawled up her body, bringing my mouth back to hers. It was time to get rid of the lace that was blocking me from what I wanted. So, I slid my hands behind her back and unclasped her bra before I slowly brought the straps down her arms. Then I flung that fucker across the room.

Ahh, boobies at last.

My lips left her mouth and traveled down her neck and toward where they wanted to be most. I chuckled when she cried out from pleasure the instant I sucked her nipple into my mouth. I loved being able to elicit those sounds from her.

"You like that, baby?" I asked right before I licked across her chest and sucked the other nipple into my mouth.

"God, yes," she moaned, loudly, her head tossed back into the pillow.

I felt her fingers reaching for the hem of my shirt and then she yanked on it, nearly causing it to rip, so I reluctantly left my booby play park and sat back, allowing her to remove it from my body. The instant it was over my head, I dove back in.

But it wasn't enough. Feeling her skin under mine made me want so much more, so I let my hands drift down to the waistband of her pants.

I kept chanting, _Don't say no! Don't say no! Don't say no!_, in my head. I began to pull them down, making sure to take her panties with them, because those fuckers had to go. Then she lifted her hips, allowing me to remove everything completely so that she was lying completely naked in front of me.

Once I flung her clothes on the floor I sat back on my heels and admired the view. She had a perfect, kick-ass body and I couldn't wait to enjoy it. I couldn't wait to be inside it.

"Exquisite," I muttered as I ran my finger over her hip, slowly, until they finally grazed over her completely bare pussy. It was divine. "I love that you're bare."

I bent over and placed a small kiss just above her pubic bone. And God Almighty, she let out the loudest moan in the history of moans and it went straight to my rock hard cock, making it twitch and do a little jig inside my pants.

"Has anyone ever done this?" I asked, pretty sure that douche fucker of an ex had never gone down on her before. Of course she shook her head no. I had to fix that shit.

I wanted to taste her so bad by that point, so I bent over and swiped my tongue to the sensitive area just above her clit.

"This will be fun then," I said, smirking and excited as hell to be the first lucky bastard to do this. I fucking loved to eat pussy.

"Jesus fucking Christ," she whimpered, letting her head fall back onto the pillows. Her reaction only spurred me on, so I pushed a couple of fingers inside her, pumping them in and out quickly while sucking her clit into my mouth.

It didn't take long before I felt her clinch around my fingers as she came all over my face. I greedily drank up her juices and slowly crawled back up her now limp body, running my tongue all over her heated skin. When I reached her mouth, I gently kissed her and then sat back on my heels, watching her chest heave.

"Watching you come was amazing. I think I want to see that again," I said.

"I'm not complaining," she muttered, causing me to laugh.

I stood up and grabbed the wallet out of my back pocket. I learned a long time ago to start carrying a condom with me everywhere I went, because every time I went out with Emmett he would undoubtedly ask me for one. Every fucking time. Bastard. Why he never carried one himself, I'll never know, but I had to look out for him. He was such a man whore and I knew some of the skanks he fucked weren't completely clean.

"We can stop," I said, giving her another out as I laid the condom next to her on the bed.

"I don't want to stop, Edward. Please," she whispered.

Thank fuck, she didn't want to stop. So, I decided to tease her a bit while I took my pants off, unfastening the button fly of my jeans slowly. When each button was opened, I pushed the pants to the floor, exposing myself completely to her.

"Holy fuck," I heard her mutter in surprise. Yeah, I was blessed by the cock gods. What can I say?

I smirked at her as I crawled back up the bed, enjoying the look of disbelief on her face. But it was time for the foreplay to end. I was ready to get mine now. I needed to be inside that sweet little pussy of hers.

I made quick work of the condom, getting it on my cock in record time and then, halle-fucking-lujah I was pushing inside her warm body. And holy hell fuckers, did it feel spectacular.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight," I moaned. I had never felt someone this tight before. Tanya, and all the other girls I'd fucked for that matter, were loose bitches. I knew that now. Holy shit.

It was excruciating, but I took my time. Since she was so unbelievably tight I couldn't ram into her like I wanted to. I may not have been thinking clearly at the moment, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, please, Edward, please...," she begged. Yes, she fucking begged. That did me in. I moved slowly at first, allowing her time to adjust to my size. I couldn't hold off for long though. It was time for the fucking to commence.

I gripped her around the waist with both hands and turned, placing her on top. I loved watching women ride me, but I had a feeling this would be the best experience by far.

"You feel so good, baby. I want to watch you ride me," I told her and was very happy when she complied.

What I wasn't expecting was for her to place her feet next to my head and start to fondle her boobs, rolling her nipple between her fingers. I knew I must have groaned out loud when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

The look on her face clearly said she was getting close and I nearly had a fucking heart attack right then and there when her hand traveled down her body and began rubbing circles around her clit. I was so fucking done for because she was touching herself while she rode me. I watched as my cock slid in and out of her body as she continued to please herself with her delicate fingers. Jesus.

The fucking Gods must really love me.

It was the best motherfucking view ever. No view, in the long, ancient history of best motherfucking views, had ever been more impressive, more fantastic, more amazing. This was a cold hard fact. I could now speak from experience.

Of their own accord, my arms flung out to my sides, reaching for something, anything to ground me and keep me in that spot forever when my right hand came into contact with something small and hard. I didn't want to take my eyes off the show on top of me so I picked up the object and instantly I knew it was a camera. Alice must have forgotten her point and shoot before she left for the day.

"Fuuuuuck. Baby, you are so fucking hot. Please, let me take a picture. I don't want to ever forget this. Please," I asked. I'm not sure what made me do it, but I knew I had to have proof of the best fuck of my life.

I nearly came when she gave me permission with a quick nod of her head. Honestly, I didn't expect her to say yes.

Afraid she would change her mind, I quickly pointed the camera at her and after making sure it was turned on, I started hitting the shutter. I zoomed in on where we were joined and was sure I got a fabulous shot of her fingers circling her clit as my cock slid in and out of her. I also zoomed in on her boobs as they bounced above me, because what can I say? I'm a boob man.

When I felt her start to spasm around my cock, I quickly zoomed out and took several full body shots. I didn't want to miss a second of it, needing to document the beauty of her coming all over my cock. Her face was contorted in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. She cried out as she shut her eyes tightly together, her breath coming and going in loud gasps.

It was a glorious sight.

I wish I had a video camera instead.

As I watched her come down from her climax, I felt the tension begin to build low in my belly. I tossed the camera back to the other side of the bed and flipped us over so Bella was underneath me once more. I'm sure I was rough with her, but I was unable to control myself by then. I began to thrust hard into her.

It felt so motherfucking good. I was balancing along the edge of pure elation and knew it would only be seconds before rapture rushed over me. When I felt her constrict around me once more I couldn't hold it off any longer. My orgasm took hold of me and I filled the condom deep within her. I may have mumbled some things, but I couldn't tell you what it was.

Afterward, I collapsed on top of her, unable to hold myself up any longer. When my brain decided to rejoin my body, I pulled back and kissed her before pulling out of her and rolling to the side.

"That has to be the most satisfying sexual experience of my life. Holy fuck," I said between breaths. It was true. I had never felt pleasure like that before with anyone, and I have done a lot of fucked up sexual things in my life.

What was even more interesting was that I didn't feel like I wanted to run away as soon as it was over. Normally after sex, I wanted nothing to do with the girl any more, having gotten what I wanted from her. I had never before laid there with a woman in my arms talking after sex. But that's what we did now.

And I liked it.

"Tell me something about yourself," I asked with her in my arms.

"There's not much to say, really. I'm pretty boring. I show up at work, do and say what they tell me to and then go home. That's about it."

"Where did you grow up?"

"I lived half my life with my mother in Phoenix and the other half with my dad in a dull little town in Washington called Forks. My mother was a free spirit that had no rules and my dad was the exact opposite. He's the chief of police and is really strict. I haven't spoke to him in years. He didn't agree with my mom getting me started in the business."

"Do you want to see him?" I asked.

"I do. He like his rules, but he's a good man. I miss him," she said, sadly.

"Then you should go see him."

"He may come kick my ass after seeing these pictures. Your ass, too, for that matter. For taking them," she said, and we both laughed. Until I realized her father knew how to use a gun.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Chicago, originally, but we moved out here when I was a kid. I still go back to Chicago a few times a year, though. It's nice there." I said, thinking of how nice my hometown was this time of year.

"I've never been there," she said.

"You've been every place on the planet, but not Chicago?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"I know. Stupid isn't it. I'd love to see it someday."

"Take a trip there with your dad," I said, with a chuckle.

"Shut up," she said, as she gave me a playful shove to my arm.

We continued talking for a long while. The sun had started to set by the time she had to leave. I didn't want her to go, despite the fact that we both had things to do that evening. Frankly, I wanted another go in the sack with her. But she couldn't stay. So we both slowly got redressed and I walked her out to her car, giving her one last kiss before she took off.

"Can I see you again, Bella?" I asked her.

"I would really like that, Edward," she said, shyly.

"Good," I said as I leaned in placing my lips to hers again. I deepened the kiss for only a moment before pulling away. I opened the car door for her, because my mom raised me to do shit like that. She sat down in the driver's seat and looked up at me, a smile playing at her lips.

"Goodbye, Bella. It was a pleasure meeting you." And it was _definitely_ a pleasure.

"Goodbye, Edward," she said softly as I shut the door.

Then she drove away.

I wasn't sure if I would ever see her again. I really wanted to, but I kept thinking of how things had turned out the last time I dated a client.

The answer is not well. Let's just leave it at that.

I stood there in the parking lot for a while just watching the point where her car disappeared from my sight. It wasn't until my phone rang that I finally made my way back into the studio. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Emmett.

"Hey, what's up?" I answered.

"Dude, you were supposed to be here two hours ago. I've been calling you. What the fuck?" Emmett said.

"Sorry, I got a little busy there for a bit. Let me close everything up here and I'll be on my way."

"Hurry up, fucker. We're going out. I need to get laid, man," he said and then hung up the phone. Those were always his parting words, it seemed.

I quickly made my way back inside and walked back over to the bed, picking up the camera and removing the CF card. I pulled the sheets from the bed and tossed them on the floor. I couldn't help pulling them to my nose and taking a deep breath. Yes, they definitely smelled like sex. The cleaning crew would need to wash them.

I went back into my office and downloaded the images of Bella and me onto my computer, placing them in a password protected folder so no one else could see them. I quickly erased the card and put it back in the camera.

I wanted to look at the images right then, but I knew that would be a really bad idea seeing how I would most likely get an instant stiffy that would last for hours. I'm sure Emmett would appreciate that very much. So instead, I shut down the computer and locked up my office. I placed Alice's camera with all of the other camera equipment, turned out all of the lights and left the building, making sure everything was secured before heading over to Emmett's place.

He didn't live far from the studio so I was there within minutes. The second I pulled into his drive he was jumping in my car. I had barely begun to back out into the street when he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, perplexed by his sudden outburst.

"Dude, you got pussy!" he exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said, trying to act like I was innocent. As if I could fool him, though. He could smell sex miles away. It was as if his cock was some sort of strange sex sensing element. Fucking manwhore.

"Don't lie to me cocksucker, I smell it all over you. Who was it?"

"Fuck you, asshole," I said, but I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I guess getting laid makes you happy. Who knew?

"I bet you I can figure it out," he taunted.

"I bet you can't."

"Was it that redhead that works in the shop across the street from you? She's a hot piece of ass," he said.

"No," I said simply, keeping my eyes straight ahead on the road.

"Was it a client?" he probed. I choked on my tongue. I didn't expect him to go there so quickly.

"Holy shit, bro, you never fuck clients. Not since that Tanya bitch. Now you've _gotta_ tell me who it was," he demanded.

"I'm not telling you shit, motherfucker," I said, hoping he would drop it. He was quiet for a while and I wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to figure it out or if he was giving up. I could only hope it was the latter.

I turned on some tunes, hoping they would distract him from thinking about it. He was simple-minded that way. A little bit of Radiohead should take his mind off of anything important.

"I know who it was!" he yelled after about ten minutes, startling me. "Dude, it was that Disney bitch, wasn't it? You shot her today, right? Yes, you did! You were complaining about it the other night. Fuck, man. How did you manage that one? How was she?" he asked, turning in his seat and looking at me expectantly.

I pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park.

"You can't say shit to anyone, Emmett. Promise me or I will cut your fucking balls off with a butter knife and shove them up your mother's ass. You feel me?"

"Touchy, touchy. She's just a pussy, dude. Sounds like you like her. Big mistake, man," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"She's not just a pussy, Em. She was actually pretty cool," I said as I pulled the car back out into traffic.

"Fine, whatever. I won't say anything," he muttered.

"Swear on your balls, asshole," I said, sternly, making sure he knew I wasn't fucking kidding.

He grabbed his sac with his left hand and raised three fingers on his right in the air.

"Scout's honor, man. Scout's honor," he said, seriously. And I believed him. That's the thing with Emmett. He was an idiot and a chauvinistic pig that only thought of women as pieces of ass to fuck, but his word was golden. If he swore he wouldn't tell, then you knew he would keep his trap shut. He would take it to the grave with him. Guaranteed.

"Thanks, Em," I said, sincerely.

"But you didn't tell me? How the fuck was she?" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Fucking unbelievable, man. She had the tightest pussy I've ever felt," I said, knowing he wouldn't drop it until I told him something and hoping it was enough to placate him.

"Cool, man. Cool," he said with an approving nod of his head as he turned in his seat, facing forward again.

And that was the end of the conversation.

The weeks that led up to the magazine debut I'd spent on a trip to Nepal, photographing the local people for National Inquirer. I returned home the night before the pre-launch party. Normally I couldn't care less about these parties because most of the individuals in attendance are attention-seeking dickheads. This one, however, I made sure to be back in time to go to. Bella would be there and I really wanted to see her again. Outside of the images of my cock buried balls deep inside her, that is.

Every time I looked at those images of us I got an instant hard-on. I wanted to show the entire world just how hot they were. I wanted everyone to know how sexy and erotic Isabella Swan really was.

Anyway, I didn't have time to rub one out, liquidate the inventory, or pump the goo gun. So, to the pre-launch party I went.

Unfortunately, my normal date to these things – Alice, of course – was home sick in bed with a terrible case of the flu. She was having a hard time getting over it and had been laid up for weeks. Thankfully though, a lot of my staff would also be at the party, so I wouldn't be completely alone, which was fine by me.

As soon as I walked through the door of the venue I spotted them: Victoria and Tanya – the evil bitch twins. Both of them were lingerie models and I met them when I was doing a calendar shoot. At the time I thought it would be insanely hot to photograph the two of them together in skimpy thongs, and I wasn't disappointed. When they started making out during the shoot I think all of my male staff nearly died from blood loss to the brain - if you know what I mean.

That night I hooked up with Tanya and my assistant James hit it off with Victoria. I had a brief, scary relationship with Tanya. I say scary because she turned out to be the crazy, stalker kind of girl.

She was someone to take home to mom, but only if you wanted your family to disown you.

After I dumped her, she followed me everywhere I went. She even showed up to my parent's house one night. Naked. In their pool. Just hoping I was there and would decide to take a late night swim.

So, yeah. Scary bitch.

James and Victoria, however, were still together. So I instantly knew he had brought them along, most likely to piss me off. I never figured out what his problem was before I left, and apparently, things hadn't changed while I was out of the county.

I made a plan to stay as far away from them as I could.

The night was going fairly smoothly for the most part. I'm really not the kind of guy that likes to mingle, but there were a lot of important people present, so I put on the charm. You can never have too many contacts.

What sucked was that Bella was nowhere in sight. She was the guest of honor, so you would think she would be there. Guess not.

I grabbed a dirty Grey Goose martini from the bar and made my way over to an empty table. I only sat there, eyes closed, for a few minutes before I felt someone sit in my lap. My mind went straight to Bella and I smiled. I reached my hand up to wrap around her waist as my eyes opened. My hand stalled when I realized who it actually was.

"Get the hell off of me, Tanya," I snarled.

"Come on, Eddie, don't be an ass," she whined.

"I'll stop _being_ an ass when you get_your ass_ off of me."

"We use to have so much fun. What happened to us?" she asked as her fingers started playing with my hair.

"You turned out to be crazy. That's what happened."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, baby," she began, but I didn't hear what else came out of her mouth because at that moment, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned my head and froze. Bella was across the room watching me. She looked upset about something. I wanted to see what was wrong, but first I had to get the half-baked bitch extraordinaire off my lap.

"Let's go to the coat closet, Eddie, and I'll suck your cock."

That caught me off guard, because honestly, when a chick offers to suck you off, you can't help but focus your full attention on them - even if said person is crazy. The second I turned my head back to Tanya, her mouth was on mine, her tongue trying to invade my mouth.

I shoved her away from me and stood up, not caring that she fell to the floor. Her barely there dress rode up nearly to her waist, showing everyone that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. I wiped my mouth off furiously, like I was seven and she had cooties or some shit. Which, knowing her, she probably did.

"What the fuck, Tanya?" I yelled.

She stood up, glaring at me, as she yanked her dress down.

"I was trying to show you what you're missing. What you can't get from that prude Disney cunt," she spat.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Isabella Swan," she said the name with a sneer.

"What about her?" I asked, furiously.

"I know you want her. Why else would you be here?"

"What I do isn't any of your concern, Tanya. I think you should leave," I snapped.

"Fine. Whatever. You'll be sorry. You won't have another chance at this," she said as she flashed me her boobs. She covered herself up again and turned on her heal, walking quickly toward the doors.

I stood there for all of two seconds trying to comprehend what had just happened. When I turned around to grab my drink, I remembered that Bella had been there. I swung in the direction where she had been standing to find that she had gone.

Fucking great.

I downed my drink and set off to find her. I looked for nearly an hour until someone told me she had left. Evidently, she wasn't feeling well and needed to go home. I hoped she didn't have the same bug that Alice had.

I left, pissed off and ready to murder James for ruining my evening. I'd have to have words with him soon. I'd had plans for a take two with Bella that night. Instead, I made my way home to beat off to the images of her. Again.

It was a little over a week later when the phone calls and emails started to come pouring in. Most of them were of the "atta boy" variety with a few telling me I should be ashamed of myself. Being in the line of work I was in, it wasn't uncommon to receive hate mail from women's groups and other morons telling me I was a womanizer. I usually blew them off, figuring they were just jealous they didn't look like the women I photographed. So, I didn't think anything was out of the ordinary.

Until my mother sent me an email, which is strange in and of its self since she always calls me instead. In the message she told me how disappointed she was in me, including a link to a website for Perez Hilton.

I clicked on it wondering what was going on. He always had my images and posted them on his site for all to see. Big fucking deal.

As soon as the page loaded, that instant stiffy returned. Holy shit. Only one thing had that effect on me these days.

Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Well, I hope that answers some questions for you all. Not all of them, I realize. There's a reason for that. That reason being the fact that I DO plan on continuing this story. But I won't get to it until my other WIP, Finding Bella, is done. The bad part about it all is that I am the worlds slowest writer. My life is crazy right now and I don't have much time to write. Which blows, I know. However, I will do my best to get FB done as soon as I can and then get started on this one.**

**It's not much, I know. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.**

**I would LOVE to know what you think about what's happened so far in this little story. How do you feel about Edward? He's a little arrogant, but he's also a bit of a dork, just like Bella. I can't help but like him. He's such a boob man, too. *rolls eyes***

**So, if you like him, too, let me know. Or if you hate him, tell me. IN A REVIEW! **

**~Rason**


End file.
